TreeHouse
'''The Tree Fortress '''was a giant tree-house made by Kootra and Nova in Minecraft. History The Tree Fortress started as a platform on a tree, originally made for squid hunting. Nova, Kootra, and appearing guests, such as GassyMexican, Sp00n and others expanded the platform into a building. After a short break, Kootra extended the fortress farther off-screen, making it twice as big. Shortly after, the two made a giant cobblestone wall that surrounds the fortress to block out monsters. The two embarked on a mission to get enough obsidian to make a portal, under the impression that it was fixed for multiplayer. This ended drastically with Nova's plummet off the top of a ledge, however, he was saved by a neatly placed ladder that broke his fall. The two, off screen, extended the fortress to a far off island cove via a rail system, where they built a giant statue to pineapple Sp00n as well as Nova's "MLG" multicoloured house that is the first thing you see on arrival. Almost every creature has spent time in the tree fortress with the exception of Lyle, Paintball Kitty and Pbat. As a joke, Nova and Kootra burnt the tree fortress. However, they kept a back up of the world. After Minecraft updated numerous times, the server became so glitched that it is at the point where no one can play. Although it was believed that the Tree House server was still active, it was not, Nova confirmed this when he said that it was so outdated that it lagged terribly, so the took it down. Kootra and Nova later started a still going series called 'Tree Fortress Reborn' At the end of Nova's part 13, it ended in a Machinima-like short where it left off, with Nova chopping down trees. The short begins when Nova discovers a forest fire, get lit on fire, and runs back to the tree fortress, making it catch fire. Kootra and Seamus tried to put it out but they failed, it ended in shots of it burning down and the Creatures crying, while Nova yells out his famous line "NOTCH YOU SON OF A BITCH!", and in the last seconds, "Notch" is shown walking away with flint and steel in hand. Current It was revealed that the map was not saved and Kootra, Nova and Gassy went into a new map, with multiple villages and new mobs from a mod, called Millénaire. Kootra and Nova have battle damaged skins after the second fortress burned down. After doing many parts and with many Creatures, they made a giant tree and made houses on the branches, however, due to the lack of torches, the bottom of the tree had sustained damage. When Jordan was away on his honeymoon, Danz, Nova, Seamus and Ze made a church for him where they could re-enact the wedding. Trivia *The Tree Fortress is one of the most iconic series of the Creatures. *Nova and Kootra have never hunted squids from the treehouse, with the exceptions of a swift hunt mid-game and a four second battle cry from Kootra, originally ending the Treehouse series. *Kootra's take of the White House, the Brown House, was built on the Treehouse server. *Nova has created two multicoloured "rooms" on this server, both of which he never finished. *Kootra's battle damaged skin was actually made by the founder of the wiki.